kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гробовщик
Гробовщик (アンダーテイカー, Andāteikā) — Жнец и директор похоронного бюро, который работает с преступным миром Великобритании. Он часто выступает в качестве информатора семьи Фантомхайв, с которой он знаком со времен Винсента Фантомхайв.Kuroshitsuji манга: Глава 32, страница 6 Внешность thumb|left|Лицо Гробовщика Гробовщик - худощавый человек с длинными серыми волосами и с челкой, чтобы скрыть свои глаза. Его глаза имеют типичный для жнецов цвет - салатово-зелёный. thumb|[[Косы Смерти|Коса Смерти Гробовщика]] У Гробовщика длинные черные ногти. У него есть несколько больших шрамов: один - через все лицо и под правым глазом, еще один - вокруг его шеи, и последний выглядит как кольцо вокруг его левого мизинца. Его одежда преобладающе черная; дополнительно, его одеяние включает невероятно длинный цилиндр и серый шарф, одетый через его грудь и завязанный узлом на бедрах. Он носит изумрудное кольцо на левом указательном пальце. Прежде, когда он не скрывал свою личность, как жнеца, Гробовщик носил квадратные очки в серебряной оправе и черный тренч. У него не было шрамов на шее и лице, но все еще были проколоты уши. Характер Ему, похоже, нравится пугать людей, и ведет он себя пугающе просто чтобы посмотреть, как люди отреагируют, но он может быть очень спокоен и выдержан в разговорах про смерть и причуды жизни. Ему нравится его работа директором кладбища. Известный только своей профессией, загадочен, его лицо в шрамах почти никогда полностью не видно из под длинных волос и согнутого цилиндра. Иногда он дает ценную информацию главным героям в обмен на веселые шутки. Помогая Фантомхайву, он пренебрегает Королевой. Он склонен акцентировать свои слова мелькающими жестами и зловещим хихиканьем. Похоже, ему нравится проводить много времени внутри гробов.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 6, стр. 23 Гробовщик имеет большие и значительные связи в преступном мире. Жертвы убийств всегда попадают к нему. Таким образом, он имеет объемные знания в этих жестких случаях, что позволяет ему быть информатором. Тем не менее, он не берет за свою работу "денег королевы",Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 6, стр. 17 так как он ее недолюбливает.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 13, стр. 19 Вместо этого, он просит тех, кто хочет получить от него информации, подарить ему смех.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 6, стр. 17 Гробовщик заинтересовался в людях до такой степени, что бросил вызов жнецам и утверждал, что может манипулировать жизнью.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 60, стр. 9 Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 60, стр. 20 Он разочаровался в аспекте смерти (что считается "концом"), и начал задавать вопрос: "А что было бы, если бы у конца было продолжение?".Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 60, стр. 10 Для того, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, он присоединял к "концу" Пленки Жизни некоторых людей поддельные кадры, тем самым продолжая их существование.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 60, стр. 14 Однако, несмотря на его многочисленные эксперименты, он не смог успешно создать душу, которая бы продолжила жить в ожившем теле. Таким образом появились Странные Куклы, которые являются не более, чем "плотью куклы без души". Тем не менее, Гробовщик гордится своим творением, и даже тогда, когда другие говорят о его безумной природе, он отказывается признать это, и подчеркивает красоту Странных Кукол.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 60, стр. 16-17 Гробовщик носит цепочку медальонов, как своё «сокровище».Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 64, стр. 25 (На одном медальоне есть выгравированая дата и имя:13 июля 1866, Клаудия Ф.)Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 36 В конце концов он доверяет свое сокровище Сиэлю Фантомхайву.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 64, стр. 24 История thumb|left|Гробовщик как [[Жнец]] Гробовщик является жнецом в отставке. Грелль Сатклифф и Рональд Нокс называют его "дезертиром".Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 60, стр. 20 В манге он служил жнецом в течение длительного времени, неоднократно пожиная души в относительно мирной, равнодушной обстановке, пока он не устал от мирного процесса и не начал экспериментировать и вмешиваться в человеческую жизнь. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 60, стр. 10 thumb|Силуэт Гробовщика, когда он работал в качестве [[жнеца.]] Некоторое время спустя Гробовщик основал свое похоронное бюро и познакомился с Винсентом Фантомхайвом. Его периодические деловые отношения с графом принесли ему статус одного из «злых дворян». Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 32, стр. 6 В аниме Гробовщик был известным жнецом, которые занял высший уровень управления и судил души таких известных людей, как Мария-Антуанетта и Робин Гуд. Уильям Т. Спирс заявил, что даже маленькие дети охотно отдали бы свои души ему. Он пользовался большим уважением Уильяма, но не отвечал взаимностью, называя Уильяма "раздражающим и шумным." Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 23 Сюжет манги Арка Джек Потрошитель thumb|Гробовщик в гробу When Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, Angelina, and Grell enter his funeral parlor, Undertaker appears out of a coffin, saying he has expected Ciel to come. He invites his visitors to sit on the coffins, and distributes tea to them. He guesses correctly that Ciel wishes to gain additional knowledge about the Jack the Ripper case.15 Undertaker informs that there is a certain commonality between all the murdered prostitutes, but demands for compensation before he will reveal the crucial detail. When Lau asks him how much money he wants, Undertaker vigorously approaches him and tells him that he does not care for Queen Victoria's money. He states that he only has one requirement: show him a "first-rate laugh"—in other words, make him laugh hysterically, which is a common trait that he holds dear.16 Subsequently, Lau fails to elicit a laugh with his joke, and Angelina's vulgar, obscene anecdote, as well, does not please Undertaker. An hour later, Undertaker, having successfully taped Lau's and Angelina's mouths, concludes that Ciel is the only one left to make him laugh.17 thumb|"Покажите мне первоклассный смех" However, Sebastian intervenes, signaling that it is his turn. He requests for the rest of them to step outside and forbids them from peeking in. Sebastian manages to deliver an impressive joke that sends Undertaker into a wild fit of laughter. Afterward, he agrees wholeheartedly to tell them whatever they want to know.18 Undertaker then reveals that Jack the Ripper's victims are missing their internal organs; as it is his hobby to take out the organs for research—which causes Lau, Angelina, and Grell to be wary of their drinks that could have potentially stored a kidney—he was able to discover this important fact. He adds that the organs are removed with such precision that only a medical professional could have committed the crimes, and that the victims are whereby former prostitutes with their uteri specifically removed. After relaying the information, Undertaker tests Ciel's resolve, but Ciel ascertains that he will not be afraid and that he will solve all mysteries.19 Later at the outside boundaries of an occupied church, Undertaker informs a group of children that a great ceremony is taking place, in which is actually Angelina's funeral.20 At the cemetery, Undertaker has prepared a proper burial for Jack the Ripper's final victim, under Ciel's orders. He says that Ciel is kind for giving a nameless prostitute her own grave, but Ciel dismisses the claim, as he has put catching the killer as his priority rather than her life. Undertaker asks if he regrets letting Angelina, his own aunt, die, but Ciel denies it, saying that he does not because with the killer gone, Queen Victoria can be at ease. Undertaker comments that he dislikes the Queen, as she leaves the "painful, dirty" work for Ciel to complete. Ciel replies that it is the fate his family has been burdened with and he has inherited it with his ring. Undertaker retorts that the ring acts like a collar, connecting Ciel and the Queen with a chain called "karma." Ciel tells him that he was the one who decided to the put the collar around his own neck, and Undertaker warns him that the it may choke him one day. Then, as he takes his leave, he tells Ciel and Sebastian that they can stop by his parlor any time.21 Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег thumb|Гробовщик упрашивает у Сиэля смех Ciel and Sebastian visit his funeral parlor again, this time to find out if any of the children abducted by the Noah's Ark Circus have shown up dead. Undertaker insists on receiving his first-rate laugh first, and challenges Ciel to personally deliver him it himself. At last, Ciel manages to accomplish that, albeit using an implicitly embarrassing method.22 Undertaker, then, reveals that none of the children are his "clients," and that he has not heard any rumors from the underworld companies. Ciel believes that he has been deceived by Undertaker, but Undertaker denies the assumption, pointing out that the nonexistence of the children's corpses serves as a great clue: it is indicative that the children are still alive. As Ciel begins to leave, Undertaker tells him to keep his soul safe.23 Several days later, Undertaker observes the burning of Baron Kelvin's manor from afar, while playing with charms. (On one charm, there is a date and a name engraved: 13 July 1866, Claudia P.) He says that he has warned Ciel to hold every soul dear, and states that Ciel will understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered once it is too late.24 Арка Дело об убийстве в поместье Фантомхайв Арка Путешествие на корабле Арка Частная школа Сюжет аниме Арка Осколок надежды Арка Книга Страшного суда Арка Заговор и Месть Цитаты Интересные факты thumb|Статуя Гробовщика. *Гробовщик и Адзурро Венер - те, кто открыто выразил свою неприязнь к королеве Виктории в манге.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 13, стр. 19 *В аниме статуя Легендарного жнеца, то есть Гробовщика, находится в библиотеке жнецов. *В сражениях Гробовщик использует Сотобо, полоски древесины, найденные в гробницах на японских кладбищах.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 59, стр. 28 **Гробовщик был впервые показан с Сотобо в дополнениях к тому второму, за четыре года до того, как был изображен с ними в манге. **Он также был изображен с Сотобо на обложке 4 DVD первого сезона аниме. thumb|Гробовщик и его Сотобы. *Его Коса Смерти была раньше показана в аниме, чем в манге. *Во время Арки Путешествие на корабле, Гробовщик был одет, как Чарли Чаплин.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 60, стр. 13-14 Но Чарли Чаплин родился 16 апреля 1889 года, за день до отбытия Кампании, 17 апреля 1889 года.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 51, стр. 15 *Гробовщик схож с легендой об Анку, олицетворением Смерти в бретонской мифологии. Анку описывается как человек с длинными белыми волосами, который носит черную мантию и большую шляпу, чтобы скрыть лицо. Он часто изображается со старой Косой. Анку также сказал, что был "гробовщиком" - возможно, похоронное бюро, созданное Гробовщиком, является отсылкой именно к этим словам. Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дворяне Категория:Жнецы Категория:Арка Путешествие на корабле Категория:Kuroshitsuji Мюзикл Категория:Ремейк Категория:Арка Джек Потрошитель Категория:Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег Категория:Арка Дело об убийстве в поместье Фантомхайв Категория:Арка Частная школа Категория:Арка Осколок надежды Категория:Арка Книга Страшного суда Категория:Арка Заговор и месть